bugclubfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Qpm99336
Stupid default Hi, welcome to Bug club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Quinn page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Firedragon 1234 (Talk) 00:09, October 14, 2011 HI FOR REAL Hi. It's good to see you(not really see you) online. Have you caught anything over the weekend?Firedragon says that Viridis says: Hi. 00:38, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Don't use last names! please don't use anyone's last names. For online sucuirity, don't use last names. ssssssssssoooooooo sorry I'm late I hope you are still on wikiaFiredragon says:WHY,WHY AM I SAYING WHY!? 00:00, October 19, 2011 (UTC) YAY For chat I'm ready for chat!--Firedragon says:WHY,WHY AM I SAYING WHY!? 22:57, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I saw your message, if you are talking about tuesday at chat, I was late too; we're even. =) AND I WRITE BACKED!!!!!!!!! yay. 0.o nevr mind abut gramer and speling. <--THAT'S STUPIDNESS RIGHT THERE! me so stupid! 0.0 XD. Alrite, bak 2 seriusness. me so gud @ spelin i dont need 2 no how 2 spel. me dont need gramer let,s ju,s,t for get about spacesandjustwri,teli,ket,hisan,dno,tsp,elrongnoperiuds. <-- THAT'S STUPIDNESS RIGHT THERE! no mor spelin rong. ALRIGHT.SERIOUSLY BACK TO SERIOÜSNESS. I made you a mail box here:Talk:Qpm99336. Mine is here:Talk:Mario and luigi1, Abigail's is here:Talk:Firedragon_1234. You can also get there by the menu bar. Just click add topic to leave a note. I will post this same message in your mailbox. bye! Mario and Luigi1 03:30, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I like your um... page. You really made it uh... blank. =) It looks nice; don't you think it neds to be a little less... uh... blank? =D P.S. Do you like my new SIGNATURE? I made it my self. =) I can make you one like that. Just tell me the color on my talk page, what you want it to say, etc. and I'll give you the "code". And do you know how to edit your SIGNATURE? If you don't tell me that, too; I'll tell you. BYE. P.P.S WAIT. You know Isaac (did I spell it right?), well tell me what his username is; I will make him a MAILBOX!!! ok? Also could you ask ALEX W!!! if he wants to join, too? "THANKS YOU'RE VERY KIND!!!" LOL. OK. BYE! ℳ@ґḯøαηḓℒυí❡ї ☆ November 07 2011 06 09pm User Page I CAN NOT BE AT CHAT FOR VERY LONG OR AT ALL; I HAVE TO GO AT 6:40. SORRY I FORGOT o.o UGH ℳ@ґḯøαηḓℒυí❡ї ☆ November 07 2011 06 30pm User Page go onto the bar on the top That's wierd Signature Here is the code for your signature: ℚ℘ღ99336 Click here to go to preferences http://bugclub.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Preferences Scroll down until you see "Signatures". Picture: Enter the above code (you can copy/paste) and MAKE SURE TO CHECK THE BOX THAT SAYS TO CREATE CUSTOM SIGNATURE!!! Picture: Then scroll down and click SAVE! Your signature should look like this: ℚ℘ღ99336 Do you want a time stamp? i.e.: ℚ℘ღ99336 November 08, 2011 05:41pm I can make different formats (Nov 5 11 3:15PM, 11/5/11 03:15pm, etc.) just tell me on my talk page if and what you want your timestamp to be, and if you want it inside the blue background or like this: ℚ℘ღ99336 November 08, 2011 05:41pm Any other changes or comments or questions, just tell me on my talk page! ℳ@ґḯøαηḓℒυí❡ї ☆ November 08 2011 05 41pm User Page P.S. Sorry I wasn't at chat; I was at my grandma's house =) ready for chat 02:51, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Ready for chat? This is my signiture --> My wonderful blog. Firedragon 1234 says:I can't believe vespa died 02:52, November 10, 2011 (UTC) let us chat like dorks Hi do you want to chatMy wonderful blog. Firedragon 1234 says:I can't believe vespa died. Beyblade Click for animations 21:57, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Do you like my new avatar? IT looks like this. Click for animations It 's the picture on the bottom left of the page My wonderful blog. Firedragon 1234 says:I can't believe vespa died. Beyblade Click for animations 22:04, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for bumping out my seal! D=< I am angry. ℳ@ґḯøαηḓℒυí❡ї ☆ November 17 2011 05 44pm User Page O You do know how to put photos on there right? ℳ@ґḯø αηḓ ℒυí❡ї ☆ November 27 2011 05 38pm User Page YES YES YES I can chat on December 10th at 5:30. I was not at chat because I forgot!!!!! Hi quinn, sorry we havent been in touch its been so busy for me just got back from an 8 day vacation, very busy. so 1. can we chat january 5 at 6:30? and 2. remember last year, i promised you the wizard 101 cards, well i dont break promises. you will have to print them yourself i have the file link below. and what level are you now? happy new year and merry christmas, ℳ@ґḯø αηḓ ℒυí❡ї ☆ January 02 2012 04 37pm User Page Hi quinn, it's cole, um, I'm sorry I haven't been on here for a while, I, uh might of maybe kinda had a more or less bad grade, and I maybe got maybe grounded maybe for maybe 4 months. Maybe. Well this is me, replying to the message you sent me in February, and yes, I forgive you for not contributing for a loooooooooooooooong time. Otherwise I'd be a hypocrite. Well any ways, I was on here June 12, and I saw you were in chat and, I went to login and I came back it was 2:56 pm, and you werent there. aaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! well any ways, can June 19 at 8:30 am on chat work for you? write back Mario and Luigi 1 June 19, 2012 3:11pm I wasnt at chat either. June 27 is a wednesday. I am not here on wednesdays, so how about the 28th mario and luigi =D Sorry, how about 10 am you know who i am